Bionicle: A Midsummer Night's Dream
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: The course of love never did run smooth. JallerGaliTahuHahliJaller VakamaNokamaMatau LhikanNaho
1. Act 1 Scene 1

****

Welcome to Kino's Shakespearian Masterpiece Theatre! Since I'm the only Bionicle fan to ever write a Bionicle/Shakespeare crossover, I now own the title. So, XP

For those of you who did not know, "A Midsummer-Night's Dream" is ultimately my favorite Shakespearian play ("The Tempest" is second, followed by "Romeo and Juliet"). I know I have a ton of open stories right now, but do not fret! They will be finished before I graduate my senior year of college.

Lewa is playing the part of Puck. Vakama will be playing the part of Oberon. As Titania, we have Nokama. The part of Lysander is played by Jaller. As Demetrius, we have Tahu. Hahli will be playing the part of Hermia. As Helena, we have Gali. The part of Theseus will be played by Lhikan. Hippolyta will be played by Naho. Egeus will be played by Nidhiki. The part of Nick Bottom will be played by Matau... Bottom. Pohatu (Quince) will be Peter Quince. As Francis Flute, we have Ehrye. As Robin Starveling, we have Kopaka Starveling. pessimist. Onua Snout will be Tom Snout. As Snug we have Takanuva. The part of Philostrate will be played by Matoro. And, finally, as Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Mote, and Mustardseed, we have Amaya, Macku, Kotu, and Nixie.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize... nor do I own the original idea.

Summary: Hahli likes Jaller, but she's engaged to Tahu. Tahu is madly in love with Hahli but she doesn't want him. Gali likes Tahu, but Tahu thinks she's ugly. Nokama has fallen in love with Matau Bottom, but she's married to Vakama. Chaos ensues as Lhikan and Naho prepare for their wedding. _The course of love never did run smooth._

Genres: Romance, Humor, Teen Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, Parody

Bionicle: A Midsummer Night's Dream

Act 1

Scene 1. Mata Nui. The palace of Lhikan.

"Now, fair Naho, our nuptial hour  
Draws on apace; four happy days bring in  
Another moon; but, O, methinks, how slow  
This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires,  
Like to a step-dance or a dowager  
Long withering out a young man." Lhikan said. His hair tossed into a curly mass of gold.

"I have no idea _what_ you just said." Naho blinked her sea-green eyes. "Something about a wedding... Wait. Are we supposed to get married?"

"Yes! I... I mean, I think we're engaged."

"Holy Mata Nui! We're getting married in four days!" Naho sat down on a stone bench next to Matoro, stunned.

"Uh, Matoro?" Lhikan asked. "What do we do now?"

"I think you would want me to stir up the merriment to make the youth forget the deaths of their loved ones." the white-haired boy said, turning the page in a book.

"Yes! Go forth and bring people the joyous news of a party!"

"Will do."

When he didn't move, Lhikan asked, "Well? Aren't you going to go forth?"

"As soon as I'm done with this chapter."

"Ah..."

Naho shook her head and chuckled silently to herself.

"Matoro," she said, sweetly, as she inspected her nails, "please go do what my fiancé tells you."

"I'm gone!"

Matoro stood up and walked out.

Once Lhikan was sure Matoro was gone, he sat down on the same bench his fiancée was sitting upon. Slowly he scooted closer to her.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked, turning to him, eyes alight and hands clasped.

"Mean what?" he blinked.

"That you love me, silly!"

"Well, yeah, I mean, yeah, I love you. You're very nice and pretty an—"

"Yay!"

She pounced on him with a bone crushing hug that sent them both to the marble floor.

"Gah! Naho, not now!"

"Get a room." said a voice from the doorway that could only belong to Lhikan's oldest and dearest of friends.

Lhikan simply tilted his head back to confirm the speaker. There stood Nidhiki, with a knowing smiling. Next to his side was his small but pretty daughter Hahli, who was stifling a giggle with her hands. Behind her were two tall, elegant men named Jaller and Tahu.

"Hey, Nidhiki." Naho said, once again perched on the bench.

Lhikan blinked. _How did she do that?_

"Lady Naho." Nidhiki bowed in greeting before helping his friend up.

"What news do you bring me?"

"A complaint."

"Oh, not this again." Hahli puffed.

"As you know, my beloved daughter is to be betrothed to Tahu, however she has been bewitched by Jaller. The latter gives her gifts and tokens of his pursuit for her hand. She's stubborn too listen to me. By the ancient laws, I wish to dispose of her—"

"Father!"

"—this way neither man will have her, as her death would end this madness."

"If you're trying to end the madness, why not just kill one of her suitors?" Naho asked, a cheery grin on her face. Both Tahu and Jaller leapt back and away from the possibly insane fiancée of the Duke Lhikan.

"How about: No." Lhikan said. "What do you have to say, Hahli? A beautiful girl such as has the power to draw men in. Tahu is a worthy gentleman for your hand."

"Yeah but so is Jaller." she said.

"True, but put this into consideration: The first is your father's choice, meaning he is much more worthy."

"He doesn't understand. He hasn't seen through my eyes."

"Your eyes are very blue... Anyway, you should go with the better judgment, not by something heartfelt."

"Aren't you being hypocritical?" Naho asked, still smiling/

"Shut it."

"But Tahu smells!"

"_That_'s why you refuse to marry him?" her father gaped.

"I don't smell." Tahu pouted.

"No, that's the fifth reason. I don't want to marry him because I love Jaller is the reason I won't."

"Yay! I'm loved more than Tahu!" Jaller said, jumping up and down and clapping like a kid.

"You have a choice, fair Hahli, to die with love or to live with sadness—"

"Or she could be a nun!" Naho said, chiming in.

"But I don't think her father wants her to be a virgin forever."

"True, but a woman's virginity is all she has. Why, I remember the night I lost mine to the man I love—"

"We're not going to talk about that." Lhikan said, trying to hide his very red face with a hand.

"Why are we talking about— never mind." Hahli said, rubbing her temples.

"Relent, sweet Hahli: and, Jaller, yield my love to me."

"You have the love of her father." Jaller said, a michiveous glint in his gold eyes. "Marry him and let me have Hahli's."

"Why you scorful Jaller!" Nidhiki said, taking a swing at the blond. "It's true you have the love of my daughter. And what is mine, my love shall render Tahu. And she is mine."

"I am, my lord, as derived as her, as well possessed. My love is more than his. My fourtunes ever way as fairly ranked, if not with an advantange, as Tahu's. It is with these boasts, I calim my love for the beloved Hahli. Why should I not proclaim my love for one who has proclaimed her for me? Tahu, I'll avouch it to his head, make love to Gali and won her soul. And she, sweet lady, dotes, devoutly dotes, dotes in idolatry upon this spotted and inconstant man"

"Too many long words." Naho said, her head spinning.

"I have heard enough." Lhikan said. "If you were to continue, I may loose it. Come, Nidhiki, come Tahu, I wish to continue this talk in private. Hahli, if you love your life, I would be wise to listen to your father. My Naho, please come, I will need to speak to you shortly."

"With duty and desire, we follow you." Nidhiki said.

The four filed out silently, leaving Hahli and Jaller to mourn for their loss.

"What is it my love?" Jaller asked, stroking her cheeks once they were gone. "Why are you so pale? I miss the flowers that bloom."

"I long to cry the rain for the flowers." she whispered shakily.

"I have read many a time that the course of love never did run smooth. But, either it was different in blood—"

"O cross! too high to be enthralled to low."

"Or else misgaffled in repect for years—"

"O spite! too old to be engaged to young."

"Or else it stood upon the choice of friends—"

"O hell! to choose love by another's eyes!"

"Or if there were a sympathy in choice, war, death or sickness did lay seige to it, moking a split second sound, swift as a shado, short as any dream, brief as the crack of lightening. So quick, bright things come to confusion."

"It if by destiny that true lovers meet. We will have to be patient for the world around us to understand our love for the the one infront of us."

"You are most wise, my love, but I am not a patient man, woe is me. However, we have a chance, my beloved. Now head me, I have a widowed aunt, a dowager, if you please, who lives seven leagues away from this Koro. No law like the one threatening us can be set or enforced there. It is there, gentle Hahli, that we will wed. A league out of the Koro, we will meet tomorrow. It is there I will await for your arrival."

"I am smitten by you. I am smitten by your knowledge, you life, your voice and your mind. I swear on my life that I will be there tomorrow."

"Keep the promise, love. But, hush, now, here comes Gali."

Hahli turned to see her oldest and deast of friends, Gali, walk hurridly through the room towards them.

"Why do you move so swiftly, fair Gali?" Hahli asked.

"Did you call me fair?" Gali asked, incredulously. "Tahu loves your fair: O happy fair! Your eyes, they are like the envious stars in the sky. And your tongue is sweeter than air with a voice to charm the Gukko birds out of their perches in the trees. Teach me, my friend, to be as beauteous as yourself, so I may sway the heart of Tahu the way you do."

"I frown at the man yet he still worships me." Hahli scoffed.

"O your frowns would teach my smiles such skill!"

"I give him curses and yet he gives me love."

"O that my prayers could such affection show!"

"The more I hate, the more he follows me."

"He simply wants something he can't have." Jaller muttered to himself.

"The more that I love, the more he hates." Gali sighed.

"His folly, Gali, is no fault of mine."

"None but your beauty, would that fault be mine!"

"Take in this for comfort, he will no longer see my face. Jaller and I will stow away into the night tomorrow. Before Jaller, this place was a paradise. He has turned my heaven into hell!"

"Gali, tomorrow night, Hahli and I will be gone forever."

"We will go to the wood to meet, a league from the Koro. Farewell, my dear childhood friend, pray for us and I grant you good luck in love and in life. Steal not my kisses until tomorrow night, Jaller." She said, walking towards the door.

"I will, my Hahli." Jaller bowed deeply to her as her small form disappeared into the hall. "Adieu, Gali. As you have on him, may Tahu dote on you!"

She smiled and waved curtly as he, too, left. A frown set in as she realized what her friend leaving meant: She'd be alone with no one to confide in.

"What shall I do? I don't want to be alone, but yet Hahli would be happy and I want her to be happy. But what of Tahu? He has proclaimed on many occasions he is not mine, yet I still long for him. He has the right to know. He shall be thankful of me and forget all about her and finally be with the one he was meant to be with."

****

Awe... Tahu smells. or at least, according to Hahli he smells. Probably of brimstone. I'm just kidding, he smells like burnt wood. I like that smell. Naho was originally pretty creepy, she was smiling a little _too_ much.

So, Gali is going to tell Tahu that Hahli and Jaller are eloping. Some friend, huh? But, hey, we all do crazy things when we're in love.

So this story is going to be nine chapters long. I'm working with a flipping script I printed off line, so most of this is dialogue. I'm going to go to the library to see if I could get one with stage directions or something.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

****

Yay! Sarah's got me into eating Subway every now and then. I wasn't surprised at all when the workers there asked her "The usual?" and she responded with "Yes, the usual." She got a few strange looks but it didn't seem to bother her.

It takes about one to three days to write one of these chapters. It all depends on the amount of time I spend writing other chapters for my other fics. I go by scenes for the chapters, so this one's kind of short.

Lewa is playing the part of Puck. Vakama will be playing the part of Oberon. As Titania, we have Nokama. The part of Lysander is played by Jaller. As Demetrius, we have Tahu. Hahli will be playing the part of Hermia. As Helena, we have Gali. The part of Theseus will be played by Lhikan. Hippolyta will be played by Naho. Egeus will be played by Nidhiki. The part of Nick Bottom will be played by Matau... Bottom. Pohatu (Quince) will be Peter Quince. As Francis Flute, we have Ehrye Flute. As Robin Starveling, we have Kopaka Starveling. Onua Snout will be Tom Snout. As Snug we have Takanuva. The part of Philostrate will be played by Matoro. And, finally, as Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Mote, and Mustardseed, we have Amaya, Macku, Kotu, and Nixie.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, but I love bugging people with this.

Summary: Hahli likes Jaller, but she's engaged to Tahu. Tahu is madly in love with Hahli but she doesn't want him. Gali likes Tahu, but Tahu thinks she's ugly. Nokama has fallen in love with Matau Bottom, but she's married to Vakama. Chaos ensues as Lhikan and Naho prepare for their wedding. _The course of love never did run smooth._

Genres: Romance, Humor, Teen Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, Parody

Bionicle: A Midsummer-Night's Dream

Act 1

Scene 2. Mata Nui. Pohatu Quince's house.

Pohatu Quince looked around at the four others seated at the round table. Seated there was himself, Takanuva, Matau Bottom, Ehrye Flute, Onua Snout, and Kopaka Starveling.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, shaking his brown hair from his eyes. "Maybe I should take roll call... Now, where's that clipboard with everyone's names...?"

"Everyone's here." Matau said "There's only seven of us after all."

"Six." Kopaka said in a bored tone.

"What?"

"There's only six of us. You probably counted yourself twice."

"Someone please tell me why I'm here." Takanuva begged.

"We're performing one of the greatest of plays ever heard of," Pohatu said, eyes alight, "it was written by yours truly. And it will be performed at the wedding of our Duke Lhikan and his beautiful Naho."

"She's not all that pretty." Matau muttered.

"Hush!" Onua said, elbowing him in the gut. "What's the play about, Pohatu?"

"It's a lamentable comedy about two lovers, Pyramus and Thisby. The two die the most horrid of deaths." Pohatu said, holding up the script triumphantly.

"I don't like this already." Takanuva said.

"Okay, I already have your parts chosen out. Matau Bottom— hee hee, 'bottom'— you will be playing the part of Pyramus."

"What kind of man is Pyramus? A lover or a tyrant?"

"A lover who kills himself in the most gallant way for love."

"The part is perfect for me! I will make the people sob a waterfall at my death. I will move even the most ferocious of storms!"

"I can't believe he used 'ferocious' correctly." Takanuva said.

"I can't believe he used 'sob' correctly." Onua blinked.

"I knew you would like the part!" Pohatu said, smiling. "Okay, Ehrye Flute you will play the part of Thisby."

"Who is Thisby? A heroic knight?" Ehrye asked.

"No, Thisby is the fair maiden in love with Pyramus."

"I don't want to be a fair maiden! Besides, I have a beard!"

"You have a stubble." Takanuva said, tickling Ehrye's little chin hairs. The enraged green-haired boy swatted his golden-haired friend's hand away.

"I have a beard!"

"You can wear a mask." Pohatu said, rolling his eyes. "You'll have to talk is a sweet, high-pitched voice, which you still have, I notice."

"Shut up!"

"If it would make you feel better, Flute, I will play the fair Thisby." Matau said, and then added in two different pitches, "'Thisby, Thisby!' 'Ah, Pyramus, lover dear! Your Thisby is dear and lady dear!'"

"Matau, you will be Pyramus and Ehrye you will be Thisby. And that's final!"

"Fine, proceed, then."

"Kopaka Starveling you will play the part of Thisby's mother."

Kopaka nodded, understanding. Poharu smiled at the fact the white-haired man understood.

"Yay! I won't be the only one being a girl!" Ehrye said, wrapping his arms around Kopaka.

"Touch me again," Kopaka threatened, "and you'll regret it."

Ehrye shrunk back and hid behind Onua.

"Onua Snout." Pohatu said, looking down his list.

"Aye." Onua answered.

"You will be Pyramus' father. And, as for myself, I will be Thisby's father. Takanuva, you will be the Muaka."

"Do you have the Muaka's part written?" Takanuva fretted. "I beg that you give it to me, I'm a slow learner."

"You'll have to extempore, it is nothing but roaring."

"Oo! Oo! Let me play the Muaka's part, too!" Matau begged. "I will roar so maliciously, the duke will say 'Let him roar again and again!'"

"You will frighten the duchess and the ladies with your roars, Bottom."

"That would get us hung." Takanuva said, eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, that would, but I vow on my mother's grave that I would roar so sweetly that no fright shall come of it."

"Just stick to the part of Pyramus. He is a sweet-faced man, a proper gentleman, if you please."

"The part was written for me! What kind of beard would I look best in?"

"I discourage your straw-colored beard, your orange-tawny beard, your purple-in-grain beard and the gold-crown-color beard."

"Why doesn't he just go without a beard?" Takanuva asked.

"Splendid idea, Takanuva! We will meet tomorrow at midnight in the palace woods, one third of a league out of the Koro."

"Isn't that just a mile?" Onua asked.

"Indeed it is, but it sounds better as a third of a league. Anyway, we will meet there, otherwise we will be hounded with questions. At the duke's Vuata Maca Tree we shall meet."

**Thank you to WereWolfPrincee1215 (yes, I reread it after I posted it and I'm going to edit it sometime soon) and Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa (yes, Billy S. and I are best buds now).**

****

I just realized, Whenua isn't in this! Holy crow! Poor Whenny!

Whenua: Don't call me that! ...I'll be emo now.

Poor Ehrye, he has to be a girl for Pohatu's play.

Whenua: I'm glad that's not me.

I could make it be you, if you don't shut it! Anyway, back in Shakespeare's time, women could not perform on a stage. So, they took young men and trained them to speak, walk and sing like a girl. They still do it at Shakespeare's theatre. I must admit, those little boys surely can play a damn good girl!

Whenua: What happens in the next chapter?

They'll just have to read to find out!


	3. Act 2 Scene 1

****

I have _got_ to stop getting inspiration for more stories! I can not neglect the ones I have, that is the vow I have taken!

This chapter is one of the most confusing. It might be because I'm trying to translate it near midnight, so who knows!

You know, I was asked the other day as to why I liked Shakespeare so much. I thought about for a few minutes and then answered, "It's because of all the lessons taught with in his works. You can learn almost anything from them."

Lewa is playing the part of Puck. Vakama will be playing the part of Oberon. As Titania, we have Nokama. The part of Lysander is played by Jaller. As Demetrius, we have Tahu. Hahli will be playing the part of Hermia. As Helena, we have Gali. The part of Theseus will be played by Lhikan. Hippolyta will be played by Naho. Egeus will be played by Nidhiki. The part of Nick Bottom will be played by Matau Bottom. Pohatu Quince will be Peter Quince. As Francis Flute, we have Ehrye Flute. As Robin Starveling, we have Kopaka Starveling. Onua Snout will be Tom Snout. As Snug we have Takanuva. The part of Philostrate will be played by Matoro. And, finally, as Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Mote, and Mustardseed, we have Amaya, Macku, Kotu, and Nixie.

Disclaimer: Nyah! I still don't own!

Summary: Hahli likes Jaller, but she's engaged to Tahu. Tahu is madly in love with Hahli but she doesn't want him. Gali likes Tahu, but Tahu thinks she's ugly. Nokama has fallen in love with Matau Bottom, but she's married to Vakama. Chaos ensues as Lhikan and Naho prepare for their wedding. _The course of love never did run smooth._

Genres: Romance, Humor, Teen Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, Parody

Bionicle: A Midsummer-Night's Dream

Act 2

Scene 1. The woods outside the city.

He was mischievous and was known so throughout the Faeriedom. His name was Lewa and he claimed himself as a Faun of Know-Nothingness.

With his yellow-green eyes he spotted a small faerie.

"Hello-greetings." he called to her. "Where are you heading-going?"

"I go wherever I want to." she snapped. "I serve her royal highness, the Queen Nokama of the Faeries. I am on a mission for her, you know."

"No, I do not know."

"Well, I was sent out to set the drops of dew for the morning."

"That look-sounds wonderful-good." He paused. "Did you know, the King is look-searching for his Queen? He is envious-jealous. You have heard the gossip-rumors about her loving another man?"

"Do not be preposterous!" She turned and was about to go, when she asked, "Are you the one they call Toa Lewa Goodfellow? I have heard tales about you, scaring maidens, souring milk, misleading wanderers while the sun is resting. I have heard of you, Lewa, appreciated by the Le-Matoran, who love practical jokes, as they call them."

"You know-heard of me! I make merriment. I jest-joke to King Vakama and make him smile. Oh, see-look, there he is now!"

Lewa pointed off in the parallel direction at which the faerie had come.

"Oh, here comes my mistress!"

"This is a bad time to be out, Nokama." Vakama sighed.

"Are we jealous, Vakama? I am his sworn bed warmer." A laugh was in the queen's voice. Her eyes glinted mischievously.

"Tarry, trash wanton." the king muttered. "Am I not your lord?"

"You are, because I am your lady. Remember, in a few days time, Lhikan will be wed to the beautiful Naho. You will bring to their bed prosperity and joy."

"You do not have much shame, do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "These mortals are nothing without us. They are like children to us."

"I give up on you." Vakama sighed. "I will be taking up someone as my henchman. How about the one that works for you. He seems good enough."

"I will most certainly _not_ part with him.

Again, Vakama sighed, this time giving up. "Tell me, how long to you plan to stay in the wood?"

"Until the wedding."

"Give me whom I desire and I will go with you."

"Not on your life!"

Blue eyes blazing, she stormed off. The faerie looked around quickly then flew off after her mistress, worried.

"Fine!" Vakama said, pouting. Again, a sigh passed through his lips, and he turned to see Lewa. "Pst! Lewa, come here."

Lewa arched a brow and stumbled over to the red armored king.

"Yes, my King?"

"Do you remember when I first met Nokama?"

"I remember-recall." Lewa said, but he did not add on the 'sort of', as he was tempted to.

"There is a flower that makes a woman fall for a man. It was milk white, but it now violet. It is in these woods somewhere. Fetch me the flower. The juice of it is to be dropped on sleeping eyes. When the man or woman awakes, he or she will dote over the first being they see."

"You can count on me!" Lewa saluted and then scampered off.

"I will wait until Nokama is asleep to drop the drug into her eyes. That way, when she wakes, the next thing she sees, muaka, ash bear, kavinika, kikanalo, or brakas, she will pursue will all her heart. Does that not sound wonderful, Lewa?" Vakama asked his already questing companion. He looked around and blinked. "Lewa? Ah, well."

He laid himself out on the mossy ground and sighed. Yes, he had a wonderful plan. But his thoughts were interrupted.

"What is this I hear?" he pondered. "It sounds like a quarrel between lovers?"

"I do not love you!" Tahu said, trying to brush off Gali. "Now tell me, where is Jaller and Hahli? You told me there would be here, but they are not. Stop following me! What are you, a stalker?"

"I yearn for you." Gali said, hands clasped before her bosom. "Your heart is unmoved by my attempts, that is what draws me to follow you."

"Do I entice you? I tell you fairly that I do not love you. I can not love you."

"I love you more because you do not love me. I beg for your love."

"You know what? You are very, very annoying. Stop following me!"

"I will continue to."

"You would leave your home to follow a man who does not love you, and never will, into a deserted area? Are you _mad_?"

"Madly in love— I am all yours, take me!" Gali attempted to leap on him, but he smoothly stepped aside, leaving her to fall on the moss covered ground. She quickly shot up and followed him as he wove through the trees to try and loose her. "My virtue is yours for the taking. I would gladly give it to you. It matters to me not as to where it is given, so long as it is you I give it to."

"I will hide from you and leave you to the mercy of the wild, ferocious Rahi." he said.

"It matters not how wild there are, for none have a wild heart like yours. If you hide, I will find you."

"I do not care! Stop following me or I will commit an act I will later regret."

"Commit it! Do with my body as you wish, it is yours." Tahu rolled his eyes and walked away. Gali sighed and said to herself, "I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back again!"

She trotted of after him, a silly smile plastered on her face.

"Good luck on love, little one." Vakama chuckled after the girl. "Continue to pursue him, for you have me on your side."

"I got-have the flower!" Lewa announced, appearing out of nowhere.

"Good, good. What I want you to do is drop some of the drug onto Nokama's eyes while she sleeps. Make sure you are not around when she wakes."

Lewa nodded.

"Anything else?" the green furred faun asked.

"Ah, yes, there is a lovely young woman from the city in love you a disdainful youth. Drop some into his eyes. Meet me back here as the first of the golden sunbeams brush the dew touched fields."

"Fear-dread not, my lord, your loyal-true servant-follower will do so!"

****

Thank you Tylterra (Ah, yes Matau Bottom. That was the main reason I put Matau as Bottom, similar personalities and whatnot.) for reviewing. And thank you to Kitt21, Sotwt, and Tylteera for adding this to their favorites.

This really is a hard chapter to translate.

Whenua: Translate? What are you talking about?

I have to translate it from Elizabethan to modern English, so it's easier to understand. Have you ever read the script?

Whenua: ...What's English? How come I've never heard of it?

Fine, I have to translate it from Elizabethan to Matoran. Happy?

Whenua: Eh, I've been happier.

...I don't like you when you get like this.

Whenua: I don't either.


End file.
